Professor Poopypants
Professor "Pippy P" Poopypants is the main antagonist of Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants by Dav Pilkey, the fourth book in Pilkey's Captain Underpants book series. A brilliant inventor and scientist hailing from the country of New Swissland (where it is tradition for everyone to have a silly name, hence the professor's name), he travels to the United States with the goal of using a pair of inventions of his to reduce the world's garbage supply and increase the world's food supply. However, on account of his ridiculous name, no one takes him seriously. How to unlock- Complete Classic Safari as Captain Underpants. Entrance: Move Origin Neutral B: Move Origin Side B: Move Origin Up B: Move Origin Down B: Move Origin Final Smash: Move Origin KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: KO Sound #2: Star KO Sound: Screen KO Sound: Up Taunt: Side Taunt: Down Taunt: Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Option #2: Option #3: Losage: Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Moveset Music Captain Underpants - Go Poopypants! KO Sounds and Taunts Music Victory Music Captain Underpants - Go Poopypants! Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: Oh God, help me at once! Theres's a gargantuan robot on my building! Who is the brainiac in control of this mech?! Owen That'd be Professor Pippy P. Poopypants. AB: Seriously? Is that REALLY his name? Owen: Yes. He is a scientist from the bizarre country of New Swissland, a combination of Switzerland and New Zealand. This country has a tradition for all of the citizens to have funny names, hence the Professor's name. AB: So I take it no one can take him seriously because of his humorous name? Owen: That's correct, Boss. In fact, he got so angry with people laughing at his name, that he became an evil genius, and his new ambition is to rule the world. AB: OF COURSE!!! Owen: I just knew you were gonna say that. Anyway, the Professor has thad many attempts to rule the world, all of which were foiled by Captain Underpants. AB: Interesting. Now excuse me while I kick this evil-doer out of my planet! Personal Data Height *Small Weight *Fat Sickness *People laughing at his name *Captain Underpants *Other superheroes (Probably) Powers *His various gadgets *The Giant Gerbil Jogger 2000 Hobbies *World domination *Dancing *Teaching Science *Enlarging and shrinking stuff Nationality *New Swissland﻿ Classic Safari Story 1 Pawlette Swaps Trivia: *He fights in his Giant Gerbil Jogger 2000 rather than standing on his little legs. *He is one of the three Book characters in All Star Smashers. The other two being Captain Underpants and Greg Heffley. Category:Playable Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Captain Underpants Category:Villains Category:Professors Category:Scientist Category:Evil Category:Angry Characters Category:Bully Victims Category:Funny Characters Category:Short Category:Characters who get Laughed/Yelled at by the Narrator Category:New Swissland Category:New Zealandish Category:Swiss Category:Book Character Category:Movie Characters Category:People who can grow/shrink anything Category:Revenge Seekers Category:People with funny names Category:The Stretch Squad Category:Celebrities